


Constant Craving

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: When do you know that the relationship you have with your partner is perfect.When they leave you sweet notes? Text you when you are feeling down? Making breakfast in bed on your day off? Or is it when they can take you apart just the way you love to be taken apart?





	Constant Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Seems my wrist is a bit worse then I thought, and keeps shooting painbolts out when I write too long or too much. This seriously has tossed me out of the writing mood, so I'll be a lot slower on the challenge as i would like. Probably not catch up to the correct date till at least half way September. But I will as I'm stubborn.  
> Because of this only a short filler story today and not the Guardian series Epilogue. Or the first story of what Yura was up to in his month away. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

When did they stop being nice for each other? Was it when they decided dinner was over and the table needed a fresh layer of cum on it, or was it later? Somewhere between the living room and the bedroom? All they know for sure was that right now they weren't doing anything the average person would deem as love making. And once the passion has subsided from their blood they will both regret the chafing, bruising, and the numerous kiss/bite marks littered over both of their bodies. 

It will probably happen when they are trying to clean their cum off of every spot they released throughout the house before Their dog is returned from it's night out, and they are to stiff and hurt to move properly. Right now though he's too busy riding his lovers cock, making certain he'll hit his prostate every time he slams his ass down on those hips. He knows his lover is going to have some bruising from the cold bathroom floor the next day, bruising that will match lovely with the welts currently made on his hips from where he is held in a death grip. 

Soon the bathroom floor and their chests are defiled by the result of their endeavor. Leaving both breathless and boneless on the floor. It takes him a moment to remember why they had entered the bathroom again, but when he does he leisurely reaches up his hand to see if the water in the bath is still anyway decent. When he understands it is a bit too cold, he manages to poke his love to get up and run some hot water into it. By the time the water comes over the tubs edge, they realize they shouldn't have slipped right back into each other. No matter how loose the other still is from the previous time they switched. 

The bath was just what they needed, as they at least thought about sitting at opposite ends, and if feet wondered to certain more riskier places neither of them was going to complain. They had no doubt they'd be in the bathroom before breakfast to get the rest of the nights activities washed of. This had only be meant as a calm break between rounds, not a round in and on itself. 

When they walk into the bedroom after kissing each other half into a stupor while drying each other off, only to have one of them walk over to the dresser. When they walk back to the bed with a remote controlled buttplug in their hands he knows exactly what his lover wants. The ties are put around his wrists and the hook attached to their headboard for just this occasion. The plug is wetted by his lovers mouth before being slipped into place, and turned on to its highest setting once in place. After that all his lover does is lean back and watches him fall apart. Over and over, not assisting in any way other than adjusting the setting of the plug when needed. 

The next morning finds them too early, but they need the time to clean up and make certain no trace of their 'Quiet night in' can be seen anywhere. After all the dog is innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
